ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris
How Chris joined the Tourney Chris is the older brother of Terrasave member Claire Redfield. At the age of 17, Chris joined the United States Air Force as a pilot and marksman, and excelled in firearms handling and hand-to-hand combat. Although he was a talented airman, he was constantly in direct conflict with his superiors, unable to properly follow orders without speaking out. Unfortunately, he was unable to settle the many disputes he found himself in, and was eventually discharged without honors. Character Select Screen Animation Chris aims his M29 Magnu at the camera and says "Give me a sit-rep!". Special Attacks SMG Burst (Neutral) Chris fires a burst of the Sub-Machine Gun towards the opponent. M37 Shotgun Blast (Side) Chris fires a blast from his Ithaca M37 Shotgun. Grenade Toss (Up) Chris throws a grenade at the opponent. There's a 50/50 chance the grenade will be ncendiary and leaves a patch of fire on the ground for a short time. Flamethrower (Down) Chris fires a short burst of flames towards the enemy. Holding the button lets the flame last longer. Grenade Launcher (Hyper Smash) Chris pulls out a Grenade Launcher saying "Loading Grenade!" and fires a nitrogen grenade at the opponent, freezing the opponent. Chris then proceeds to fire a normal grenade in the sky saying "Open fire!", and follows it with two more grenades, with the previous grenade that was fired upward then falling down on the opponent, having some homing capability. He then says "Did that work?" Satellite Laser (Final Smash) Chris pulls out a large, bazooka-like tracking device saying "Link established. Bring the pain!". The player can then scroll around the screen with a large crosshair. Hitting an attack button will fire a laser at the spot the crosshair is on, this can be done three times before the Final Smash ends. Victory Animations #Chris radios and his command asks "Anything to report?", then Chris says "Mission accomplished. All right, let's roll out.". #*Chris radios and his command asks "Anything to report?", then Chris says "Target acquired. Returing to HQ." (Jill victories only) #*Chris radios and his command asks "Anything to report?", then Chris says "The B.O.W.'s been neutralized.". (Lurtz/Gothmog victories only) #Chris shoots his SMG then his Magnum saying "No matter who the enemy is, I won't back down!". #*Chris shoots his SMG then his Magnum saying "It's finally over...". (Wesker victories only) #Chris points his magnum at the left, then right, then center with "I'll be damned before I lose another partner.". On-Screen Appearance Chris rappels down and says "No one's dying on my watch!". Special Quotes *Something's come up. Gotta go. (When fighting Jill) *I found Wesker. I'm bringing him in. (When fighting Wekser) *Found a new B.O.W. I'll take care of it. (When fighting Lurtz or Gothmog) *There's a, um...heavily-armed woodland creature. (When fighting Fox, Falco, or Krystal) Trivia *Chris shares his English voice actor with Sonic, Eddy Gordo, and Ezio Auditore. *Chris has recently became the father of June of the Little Einsteins, since they both have "Redfield" as their last name. *Chris Redfield shares his first name with a King of Fighters character who is set to appear in the sequel. *Big-Zam is Chris Redfield's rival. Chris Redfield's second rival is Shamblo. Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney